The Truth Always Comes
by emilyquartermainefan
Summary: Dillon has to make a decision for his family. Robin is a single mother that discovers a secret. Spinelli has to raise a child alone. Jason and Sam try to build their family. Maxie is covering up something that she doesn't want anyone to know. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

The Truth Always Comes

It was a stormy night. The power was out. Dillon drove down the road, leaving his job. He was finally making movies. He couldn't wait to go home and see Georgie.  
Dillon walked into his house and saw Georgie lying on the ground. Dillon rushed over to her. She was unconscious. He didn't know what to do. He pulled out his phone. It was dead. He picked her up, carrying her to his car. He rushed down the road, headed for GH.

Robin sighed, sitting down on the couch in the hospital waiting room. She knew tonight was going to be busy with no power. Luckily, the hospital had a generator.  
Elizabeth walked over to her. "You okay"  
"Yeah. Just thinking"  
"About what"  
"Everything. How I'm going to pay the rent on time, taking care of my daughter, and..." her voice trailed off. Elizabeth knew what she was going to say. "It was exactly 2 years ago, tonight"  
"It'll be okay." Liz hugged Robin.  
"Dr. Scorpio, Nurse Webber. We have rounds." Matt Hunter said. He looked at Robin. "It's today, isn't it?" she nodded. Matt sat next to her. "Tonight is going to be hard. Just remember your beautiful baby and you'll get through it."

Dillon ran into GH. He yelled "Help! She's unconscious!" A gurney was pulled over and Georgie was rushed away.  
Robin ran to her cousin in-law. "Dillon, what happened"  
"I don't know. I came in and she was on the ground"  
"I'll be back." Robin walked away.

Maxie looked into the nursery. She smiled at the sleeping baby. "You know your Mommy would want to be with you right now, but she's at work. But it'll be okay. Aunt Maxie will take care of you. Even though it is pouring down rain and there is no power"  
She saw a small, brown picture frame on the child's dresser. It was a picture of Robin holding her after she was born.  
"You know, Addie, your daddy would want to be with you right now, but he can't be."

Dillon sat, waiting. Kelly Lee walked over. "Are you Georgie Quartermaine's husband"  
"Yes"  
"Did you know that your wife is pregnant"  
"No. How far along is she?" he asked, surprised.  
"6 months. She isn't showing much"  
"I'm going to be a father?" Dillon asked.  
", we don't know if your wife or child will make it. She has placental abruption." Kelly said. "We have two options. I can put her into a medicine induced coma until she can deliver the baby, or I can deliver the child right now"  
"What are the risks"  
"With the coma, Georgie might never wake up again. If we deliver the baby, the child has a better chance of surviving"  
"So you are basically telling me that either way, I'm going to lose my wife?" Dillon asked.  
"It's very likely that both will die. The baby will be 3 months premature. we expect your wife to stop breathing anytime, so the baby will suffocate." Kelly told him. "I'm sorry"  
"Deliver the baby." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Robin!" Dillon yelled, seeing his cousin.  
"Hey, how's Georgie"  
"She's pregnant. Did you know that"  
"No"  
"She never told me either. She is suffering from placental abruption and they're delivering the baby now, even though it's 3 months early. Georgie's going to die." Robin sat down next to him.  
"It's going to be hard for the first few months, but you'll get the hang of it." she said.  
"Where's Addie?" he asked.  
"Home with Maxie. Oh no, I forgot to call her!" Robn dialed Maxie's number.

"Maxie, it's Robin"  
"Hi"  
"Maxie, I have to tell you something." Robin said quietly.  
"What"  
"Georgie's dying. She was pregnant and they're delivering her baby now. grab Addie and come here"  
"I'm on my way."

Kelly delivered the baby safely. She carried it out to the waiting room.  
"Dillon Quartermaine, meet your baby girl."

Maxie came into GH carrying Addie. "Maxie." Robin said, taking Addie from her. "The baby's a girl"  
"Where's Georgie"  
"In her hospital room." Maxie found out where it was and went to it.  
She sat, looking at her sister. "Georgie, don't worry. I'm never going to tell anyone your secret. Nobody will ever know."

Dillon sat in the NICU with his daughter. She was strong and the doctors said she was healthy.  
"What am I going to name you?" he asked the little girl. "Your Mommy isn't going to get to do that"  
"Hey." Maxie said, walking in. "What's her name"  
"I'm not sure yet. Did Georgie ever have a name that she loved"  
"No." she looked at the baby. "She's a miracle, isn't she"  
"I know what her name is." Dillon said. "Welcome to the world, Miracle Hope Georgiana Quartermaine." 


	3. Chapter 3

", your daughter needs a little bit of blood. Her mother is a negative match. Could we please test you?" the nurse, Evona, asked.  
"Of course." he smiled at the baby laying in the incubator. "I will be right back, Miracle."

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, walking over to Robin.  
"My cousin, Georgie, is dying. She just had a baby girl that Dillon named Miracle"  
"I'm so sorry. Where's Addie"  
"Maxie took her down to the cafeteria." Robin said. "I can't even care for my own child"  
"Robin, you're not being fair to yourself. You have been under a lot of stress lately. With your uncle's death, what's happening with Georgie, and let's not forget that two years ago was one of the worst nights of your life. It's understandable that you aren't around your 15 month old as much as a normal parent"  
"Thanks. You've been such a great friend since"  
"You're welcome, Robs. Now go see your cousin."

Kelly came into the nursery along with Evona. Dillon looked up at them. "Am I a match"  
", this child is not yours." Kelly stated. "She is no longer Miracle. We have a DNA test result and we know who her father is"  
"What do you mean she isn't mine"  
"You are not her father"  
"Then who is"  
"Greetings!" Spinelli said, coming in. "I have come to see my prodigy." 


	4. Chapter 4

"No." Dillon whispered. "She's my child. Georgie and I are married. We have a baby." He insisted.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Quartermaine. Your wife was pregnant with Mr. Spinelli's child." Kelly told the man.

"Hello, baby." Spinelli said to his daughter. "I'm your dad."

"You'll never be her father!" Dillon yelled. He ran out of the room.

"Do you have a name yet?" Kelly asked Spinelli.

"Yes. Jillian Amelia Spinelli."

Sam and Jason sat together in their penthouse. Jason's cell phone rang. It was Spinelli.

"Yeah Spinelli, what do you want?"

"I have news of the most dire nature."

"What?" Jason asked, confused. Sam gave him a look, wondering what he was talking about.

"My prodigy is in the hospital for being prematurely born."

"I don't know what you're saying." Jason told him. Sam grabbed the phone.

"Spinelli, its Sam. What's going on?"

"The offspring of Wise Georgie and The Jackal is in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit.

"Wait…you have a baby?"

"Yes, with Wise Georgie. I discovered the news today. She was born 3 months early.

"Let me get this straight. You just found out today that you have a child with Georgie. It's a girl and she was born three months early?"

"Correct. Can you and Stone Cold come to General Hospital please?"

"Sure Spinelli. What's her name?"

"Jillian Amelia. Jillian means Faithful and Amelia means to strive or excel, which I want my child to do.

"Okay. Beautiful name, by the way. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"What's wrong with him?" Jason asked his girlfriend.

"Apparently, Georgie was pregnant with his child and she delivered the baby 3 months early. It's a little girl and Spinelli named her Jillian Amelia. He wants us to come to GH."

"Uncle Spinny had a baby!" their 6 year old son yelled. He stood up and ran down the stairs.

"Hunter James Morgan, how many times have I told you not to listen to grown-ups conversations?" Sam asked sternly.

"Sorry Mommy." He ran to Jason and sat on his lap.

"Hunter, you need to understand something about the baby." Sam said to the little boy.

"What?"

"She wasn't ready to come out yet. She could be really sick. She's really small and will look weird."

"Is she going to die?" he asked, his blue eyes going wide with fear.

"We don't know." Jason told him.

"What's her name?"

"Jillian Amelia Spinelli." Sam supplied.

"Let's go see Jillie!" he jumped off the couch as his parents laughed.

Robin stood at the docks. She had taken a break from the hospital, a break from everything. Maxie had Addie and Robin had time to think.

_Robin walked along the water, holding Patrick's hand. They sat together on the bench. He smiled at her and she smiled back._

"_You know, you're beautiful when you smile." He told her quietly._

"_Thanks." She laughed. He was looking at his hands. "What's wrong?"_

"_I don't know if we can ever be parents." He said, ashamed._

"_Why not? We both want kids. Why can't we have any?"_

"_I'm scared, Robin." He said, almost afraid to admit it._

"_Why?"_

"_I don't think I would be a good father. After my mom died, my dad went to alcohol. He didn't take care of me. What if something ever happens to you? I can't promise that I would be able to care for our son or daughter."_

_The wind was blowing slightly through Robin's hair. She ran her fingers through it. "Patrick, you can't be scared all of your life. If we want this, we should try. We need to just take things one day at a time and deal with things as they come."_

"_You're right." He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you."_

The memory of that day quickly faded as Robin wiped her tears away. She pulled her jacket tighter to herself and walked back to the hospital.

Maxie looked around the corner, making sure no one was watching her. She looked down at Addie, who was asleep in her stroller.

"What do you want? This is risky!" Maxie whispered into the phone. She listened to the person respond. "She's fine, what about the other kid?"

The person told her what she wanted to hear. "Next time, wait for me to call you. I can't get caught." She hung up. "Don't worry, Addie Marie, I'm taking care of everything."


End file.
